


And never say your eyes are simply brown...

by AbbieD_Arcy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Eye Color, Eyes, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "If you asked Steve, what was the first thing he noticed from Tony, he would tell you it was his eyes..."





	And never say your eyes are simply brown...

**Author's Note:**

> So, today's is one of my discord lovely people birthday... So, happy birthday @bias! 
> 
> (I don't know if you have ao3 account.. jeje)
> 
> So, I hope you like it!
> 
> Love 
> 
> Abbie

If you asked Steve, what was the first thing he noticed from Tony, he would tell you it was his eyes.

He is a painter, he can't stop himself. Even when he thought Tony was an idiot, his eyes still draw his attention.

The first time they met, his eyes were deep brown, nearly dark, with a spark of intelligence and a glint of sarcasm shining everytime they went to each other's throat. They reminded him of those dark chocolates Bucky loved to eat, with a taste that lingered in his mouth.

After a few weeks watching carefully the owner of that pair of eyes, he realized his eyes changed…

They were beautiful.

They were light brown with golden specks, stolen rays of sunlight, full of warmth and sweet smiles while working on something he loved.

Sometimes they were dark brown, coffee and steam, while thinking, his façade slipping, his mind trying to find a way out or a way in. He loved those times, it was Tony at his best.

But of all the colours Tony's eyes had, Steve loved them most when they were the colour of the ground after a rainstorm, so full of life, of joy and happiness...

His mom always said that those with brown eyes are the ones you don't expect to fall in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at @abbied_arcy ^^


End file.
